mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Glimmer Starfire Powerful/Tree of Life- Intro
Planejamento Oi pessoal! Eu estava lendo alguns blogues, como Elementar e Red Fields e me senti inspirada de criar algo do tipo. Eu já escrevia um pouco de história quando menor, mas faz tempo, e me deu uma história do gênero aventura e magia. Eu planejei uma história que demonstrasse cada elemento que um bom pônei deveria ter. Como, respeito, imaginação e esperança. Então, utilizando algumas qualidades que eu acho importantes, montei uma história e a tornei "ponificada", como alguns usuários dizem. Eu pretendo o máximo deixar a históra com um toque de humor, mas infelizmente, meu senso de humor é superbaixo. Bom, enfim, eu irei contar a sinopse da história... Uma pônei unicórnia vivia em harmonia em seu reino. Ela era a filha do rei e da rainha de Light Kingdom, um dos reinos mais prestigiados de Equestria.Seu nome é Peace Power. Ela recebeu esse nome para deixar o reino em paz, enquanto ela estiver sob o poder. Mas um dia, uma desgraça cai sobre Light Kingdom e rei e a rainha não tem escolha, a não ser se mudar para um local mais calmo. Eles escolhem Snow Square, uma cidade pequena, mas famosa por nevar bastante no inverno. Peace é recebida com empolgação pelos alunos de seu novo colégio, mas em vez de escolher como amigas 2 pôneis populares, ela decide se juntar à um grupo de 5 que é bem aceita entre as integrantes do grupo. Com o passar do tempo, elas se tornam melhores amigas, e desenvolvem poderes de acordo com um ato que mudou a vida de todas as amigas. Cada símbolo do ato concedido é levado à árvore da vida. Quando a árvore se completasse com todos os símbolos, uma pônei maligna seria derrotada. Mas essa pônei não deixaria isso acontecer, afinal, existe a árvore da morte, com todos os atos ruins que pôneis cometeram. Essa pônei representa a solidão na árvore fatal. Ela irá fazer de tudo para impedir que o término das etapas da árvore se desenvolva, e utilizando seu símbolo como refém, não irá demorar para isso acontecer. 2 coisas que vocês precisam saber: *Se achar algum erro, não esconda! *Ele pode ser um pouco confuso. Personagens Agora, o que eu considero a melhor parte: a apresentação dos personagens! Princesa Peace Love thumbA "princesa" não é alicórnio, é apenas por ser filha de monarcas. Ela tem 14 anos de idade e costuma ser justa. Ela aparenta ter a aparência de unicórnio, mas vai surgir umas surpresas sobre ela... Aguardem! Peace é a protagonista da série e já teve crina comprida, pois era ordem os monarcas terem crinas compridas. Mas com sua mudança, ela aproveitou a oportunidade e pôde finalmente ser livre e ter o estilo de crina desejado. Ela é independente, mas nas primeiras semanas em Snow Square, demonstra ser um pouco mimada. Space Comet thumb|leftSpace Comet é uma pônei filha de astrônomos e por isso recebeu esse nome. Ela tem 13 anos e é uma longmare. Ela não gosta muito de aventura, mas adora estar dentro das novidades. Ela não perde nenhuma aventura de suas amigas, para depois compartilhas as experiências em seu diário. Space aparenta ser ingênua e medrosa, mas não é nenhuma dessas qualidades. Ela é esperta e é corajosa, mas apesar de ser um pouco tímida. Não se sabe o motivo, mas Space detesta qualquer tipo de animal. Acredita-se que ela foi mordida por um lobo, e desde então não se dá muito bem com animais(o que poderia deixar a Fluttershy furiosa). Flower Sparkle thumbSe você for um daqueles que toda vez que vê o segundo nome Sparkle já pensa que é shipping da Twilight Sparkle, neste caso ela não é. É apenas um nome que eu achei que combinava, nada demais, apesar de ela ter franja e ser muito inteligente. E também tem um garanhão interessado nela, mas só no final da série. Bem, Flower se demonstra ser calma e segura de si. Sempre pensa positivo, e nunca olha para o passado. Ela apenas encara o presente e o futuro com tranquilidade. Flower adora cultivar flores, assim como seu nome diz. Lightning Destiny thumb|leftLightning Destiny não é totalmente como o tipo Rainbow Dash. Ela é bastante aventureira e ousada, mas ela passa 2 horas por dia no spa. Ela é meio Rainbow e meio Rarity, adora cuidar da beleza, mas é aventureira. Ela dá um chilique se lama suja sua crina. Lightning é fresca e aventureira(quantas vezes eu já repeti "aventureira" nela?), sempre pronta para encarar o futuro. Ela diz que escovar as asas faz elas ficarem mais ágeis. Ela não curte muito voar, mas adora ver a visão superior. Ela não sabe fazer pegadinhas(Ãh? Até a Space Comet sabe e ela não sabe?) e nem sabe ser zoeira. Midnight Star thumbMidnight Star é uma pônei terrestre que adora brincar com bolas. Ela assiste muito um programa sobre poderes de fogo, gelo, ar e nuvem. Bom, como eu disse no primeiro parágrafo, ela assiste muito um programa sobre poderes de fogo, gelo, ar e nuvem. Bem, ela sempre está com sua bola que é igual à cutie mark. Ela imagina que a bola é uma massa enorme de nuvem e acerta o inimigo colossal(parede) e vence a partida! Midnight vive no mundo da lua. Nunca está prestando atenção, sempre pensando em seu programa e só fala disso e pedir para a Lightning Destiny levá-la para cima e ver as nuvens. Sunset Hope thumb|leftSunset Hope. Uma pônei que deseja muito vir para o Brasil, sendo que lá em Equestria essa terra é mística. Exatamente como nós, Equestria(pra gente) não existe =( Ela quer muito conhecer os humanos, e quer começar vendo o Pão de Açúcar com Canela(Pão de Açúcar) e dar uma mordida na montanha. Ela acha que o morro tem gosto de rabanada. Mas além disso, Sunset é divertida e esperta. Ela pensa sempre pensa duas vezes antes de realizar um ato e costuma ser perfeccionista. Bem pessoal, a minha intro acaba aqui. Espero ter agradado e desejo que vocês sigam a série. Seria muito importante para mim =) Obrigada e até mais! Categoria:Entradas em blogues